Redemption in Darkness
by CohenSilence
Summary: One day it will all end. The sadness. The fury. The truth. The lies. All it takes is one confessor. One confessor to change the outcome of the world. warning: Rated M for sexual content. Custom
1. Chapter 1

**First off I'm not new to fanfic as my account would have you believe. I just took a two year break because my life got busy. This is a new penname and I will not be uploading any of my old stuff because, truth be told, I'm embarrassed by it now.**

**Disclaimer: I get tired of writing this for every single chapter I write so consider this a mass disclaimer. I am not affiliated with Legend of the Seeker (book or television series); let's make that clear all characters mentioned from the series do not belong to me. BUT there are custom characters I have originated based off of the plot and I would appreciate if they remain my characters. If I find plagiarism I will delete the story without an ending and we don't want that now do we?**

**This story is based off of the television series NOT the books.**

**This format is written in third person omniscient meaning I write with 'he' and 'she'. Some points it is third person limited because I feel the story would be interesting from the other person's perspective. So if I randomly change point of views so you can expect it.**

**Note: So I decided to change things up a bit because I was wondering what would happen if it wasn't Kahlan that Rahl decided to go marry at the end, but another confessor. This takes place in the current time period, not the one that Richard got sucked into. This is just a drabble of my mind I hope you like it. **

Chapter 1—Capture

Raelin felt like her body was ready to give out on her. She had been running for far too long. Her body ached with an extreme burning that she could feel not only in her muscles, but in her throat as well. She knew if she stopped her life would be taken by Rahl's soldiers and that was something she could not risk. She had been in hiding for five months, hidden, because of her true nature, because of her gift and her curse. She was the youngest, surviving, female confessor and that was why she was being chased. Rahl had ordered all confessors to be put to death and she had been thrust out on her own by her fellow sisters. She tried to stay with them, but she was too young to be put through a terrible death, or that was what they had told her to convince her to leave.

She could feel the pain in her thighs and in the cramping of her lower abdomen; it was the kind of pain she hadn't ever felt in her life. Raelin could hear shot arrows wisp past her and gently knick at her body, her arms, legs, and thighs had small bleeding cuts. As much as she thought the stinging pain would have slowed her it only sped her up. She knew that the pain Rahl would inflict on her would be much worse. Her feet carried her as fast as they could and she silently whispered a prayer that they would carry her faster than the galloping horses behind her.

She wore the same formal garb that would distinguish her as a seeker, it was similar to the one the Mother Confessor wore except hers was accented with blood red threads that made her fair skin stick out like that of a porcelain doll. Her fiery red hair flew back behind her a sign that she was running faster than her normal and the fear in her crystal blue eyes made her look younger than she actually was. Raelin tried to strategically place her feet to avoid any plants or fallen debris on the forest ground, but it was too hard a job when half of her attention was brought back behind her. She kept peeking behind her back, checking to see if they were gaining on her, mistake. The horse was on her heels now and she knew there was no more escape.

Raelin pulled out the daggers she kept safely hidden underneath her cloak and she sent it running through the belly of the horse shocking it enough to fall down. She took a deafening blow to the shoulder as an arrow ripped through her delicate flesh. There was no time to worry now, she was stationary and death now would prevent her from torture later. With all of her weight she brought down her right hand to the soldier whose horse was now binding him to the floor with its legs. Once through his neck was enough before her attention was brought to the twenty footmen that now surrounded her completely in a wide circle.

She circled around, barely noticing the coursing pain from her shoulder, the arrow still visibly sticking out from her back. Next thing she knew she was fighting with all of her power, clanging dagger with sword and taking blunt force to her body with the handles of their swords. They tried to avoid running her through as she viciously tried to stay alive. Three men were lying on the floor barely breathing by her doing, but soon she joined them. A heavily mustached man straddled her to the floor and with a wicked smile on his face bashed her head repeatedly until her mind was consumed by darkness.

---

Raelin was thirsty, that was all she was coherent to as her mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. She didn't dare move or use her voice, not from the excruciating pain emanating down her body, but because she was being defensive. She wanted to know what was going on around her before she decided to open her eyes and it was a good thing too. She wasn't alone.

"How is she?" A male voice similar to that of her father's penetrated her ears. It was a harsh voice, deep, and masculine as if it had been through so much emotional pain he had aged in years. At the same time hints of concern washed through it.

"She'll be fine." Female, old, nothing to be fretted over. Raelin know she could take the woman quicker than the man.

"When will she wake up?" He was growing impatient.

"Anytime now I suspect. Whenever her body thinks it isn't in too much pain. Those soldiers of yours beat her up to a bloody pulp, you should be happy she's still alive."

The man only grunted and then she heard clicking heels slowly distancing themselves from the room until they faded into nonexistence. Raelin kept still she knew who was in the room with her, your soldiers only met one thing—Rahl. Her mind went into overdrive as she purposely took deep breathes to make him believe she was still asleep. It was then that she felt the thick iron of the Rada'Han around her neck at least that was what she assumed it was. She could feel the disconnection to her abilities, to her own magic; it was lonely without its everlasting comfort.

"I know you're awake."

Raelin stopped breathing for a moment and then continued her fake sleep. This was only met by a horrendous sounding laugh that she could only describe as being related to nails sliding down brick walls. Suddenly and without care to her body she shot out of the table like bed she had been laying on and backed herself into the far corner opposite of the voice. Her jaw tightened as the pain echoed from ever point in her body, but she kept it hidden well in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Rahl's all consuming eyes roamed over her petite and broken form.

When she had arrived he had her immediately taken care of by one of his healers and had the woman change the girl's clothes so she looked more presentable. There were bandages covering Raelin's body, several on her head and then a large one on her shoulder where an arrow had shot through her. He liked the sight before him. Poor little girl, week and helpless, he could fully take advantage of if he had so desired, but he knew that wasn't the way to gain her trust. As his eyes roamed her body he noticed the girl's discomfort, she wasn't going to back down.

"I promise."

"Your words mean nothing to me." Raelin spat back at him. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself and kill me already?"

"Now why would I want to kill you?" Came his retort. He was thoroughly enjoying her feisty nature and foul mouth; it wasn't something he had assumed of a confessor.

"You've killed all of my sisters and chased after me for months on end. I only assumed it was to kill me."

"I won't kill you unless you make me." Rahl smiled at her.

"Take what you want from me and leave me be." Raelin dug her nails into the soft palms of her hands, cutting into them, causing small curved lines of blood to form there.

"I'm not going to take what I want from you."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"You."

Raelin tried to back herself into the corner further as he edged his way towards her. She couldn't move, it wasn't her body preventing her, it was the hold his stare had on her. She was stuck there until he was merely a foot away from her. He brought his hand up to her cheek and on instinct she shoved him hard in the chest trying to get away. He merely laughed as her body fell limp into him and he had to catch her from falling. His strong arms lifted Raelin and took her to her bed and laid her down; she struggled to get up, but he prevented her from doing so.

"Don't hurt yourself further or I'll be forced to knock you into unconsciousness until you calm down." His face was so close to hers it was getting hard for her to swallow.

Fear was now visible in her, he was going to do something unspeakable to her, and she just knew it. She could feel it in her bones that her life would end soon; that all she had strived to keep alive had died.

Through gritted teeth she said, "What is it you want?"

"You in my bedchamber." His voice grew deeper and she noticed the faint sound of pleasure wrapping around its silky quality.

"Never."

"Think about it Raelin, becoming my queen would help all of those people you and your precious seeker are trying to save. You could save them from my soldier's wrath by making them realize how wrong they actually are, that I'm not such a bad person."

"Ha, you're the devil's incarnate."

"Oh that hurt." Rahl's expression changed into an overacting mask of emotional hurt which was very quickly replaced by a dark smile. "Think about it Raelin, think of all the good you could do."

"Good? Working to help your evil? I'd rather die." Raelin was vaguely away of the large hands that bore down on her arms keeping her pinned in place. Pain would thrash through her body if she decided to try and get away from him.

"See I can't have that, but perhaps some time in my dungeons would change your mind." Rahl raised his hand and flicked his wrist and before Raelin knew it three guards were standing behind him.

"You'll be waiting an eternity for me." Her voice was adamant on her never returning to see him.

"We'll see about that. After a while those dungeons become pretty lonely. You start to feel hope drift away from you and sooner or later you will be coming to me."

"In your dreams." As the guards went to help Raelin off of the blanketed table she blew them off by standing up on her own and trying to run through the open doorway.

The only thing she remembered after that was hands gripping onto her shoulder and the yell of Rahl as he scolded his soldier for hurting her. She faintly remembered screaming as the men grabbed both of her arms and had to slide her immobile legs and feet across the floors to the dungeon.

**So I hope that was enjoyable. I am really tired so I didn't reread it, if there are any errors in grammar or spelling I'll take full credit for it and perhaps go over it tomorrow and post it again if there are any huge errors that need fixing. I don't use a Beta because I like my stories having little mistakes in them and I don't want them corrected. I found from past trials that sometimes my voice as the author got lost in the Beta's corrections. Don't go hating me for that it is my choice. Any who REVIEW and make me happy. Make me actually want to continue this story. Until next time!**

_CohenSilence_


	2. Food for WHAT?

**Note and Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah. And I did notice a lot of mistakes in the first chapter to which I apologize, but you got to give me credit it was in the early AM and my eyes were blurry and the same principle goes for now. I'm tired again. I did go over this chapter, but there is probably some things I didn't catch Hehe. Here you go. **

If you want to know what the necklace looks like here is a link to the picture just make sure to take out the spaces in the url.

www. q u i r l y s . c o . u k / images / cultofkephrichoker _ 800large. jpg

Chapter 2—Food for WHAT?

Raelin thought her body had hurt before, but she had been horribly mistaken. The cold, hard ground did not conform to her curves at all and at various points in her body she could feel knots in her body. Her neck was horribly stiff and she swore she could almost hear the faint sound of dripping water. Her eyes flickered open and she, slowly, pulled up her petite form so that she was leaning her back up against the wall. She hated this feeling, Rahl had been right it was lonely. She wanted someone to talk to, someone being more specific her blood sister. She hadn't seen Marianna in two years and she knew she'd probably never see her sister again. It was this sickening feeling in her stomach that made her want to throw up whenever she thought about her sister, it was like Raelin knew Marianna was dead.

That was when the tears started to fall. She was on her own anyways so what did it matter, no one was watching her and she needed to get that weakness out of her system. There was no way she would be caught crying in front of her captors. She felt helpless and hungry. Her stomach growled loudly and her hands shot to her stomach in an attempt to calm it. Raelin looked around the dark room, her eyes finally adjusted, and she, regrettably, didn't see any food or water. She gently crawled to the bolted door and started banging on it with what little energy she had left.

"You inhumane bastards! Tell your fucking god to give me something to eat and drink! Damn it how does he expect me to survive huh?"

She kept banging against the door until finally a loud thud came from the opposite side.

"Shut up in there!" It was a loud, gruff masculine voice.

"I'll shut up when I get some clean water and food!" She kept banging at the door until she finally slumped against it; her cheeks wet, and tried her hardest to prevent her whimpers from escaping the back of her throat.

---

"She wants food and water?" Rahl's voice was tinted with amusement. He had ordered his men not to give her anything until she started begging for it.

"She keeps hammering at the door, feisty young thing she is." The soldier in front of him didn't seem amused at all rather he seemed annoyed.

"Has she asked to see me yet?" Rahl stood from his seat and walked over to the far window to look out at his land.

"No. She simply wants food and water."

"She can't have anything until she asks to see me."

"Would you like me to tell her that sir?"

"No I want her to ask for me because then she'll realize I determine whether she survives or not. Go back down there and watch over her."

The soldier bowed at the waist, but Rahl was too busy looking out the window. She would give soon and he knew it.

---

Raelin didn't have a clue how long it had been al she knew is she had fallen asleep four times each time at least for five hours. There was no light, no window, no water, no food, no anything.

"How long have I been in here?" It was more of a question to herself and she hadn't expected it to get answered.

"Six days." It was the same rough voice from before and she didn't respond to him.

She leaned her head against the wall and brought her legs to her stomach, wrapping her arms around them and giving up into them. She knew she wouldn't last too much longer. Her lips were chapped and her mouth had gone dry a long time ago and her stomach had finally given up growling and she was sure her body was feeding off of what little fat she had stored. She felt dirty too she just ached to get into a lake and swim for just a little while to clean up. She didn't want to give in, but then what choice did she have.

Carefully she rose from her seat on the floor and went to the door and swallowed her throat emanating sharp pains as she swallowed. "Take me to him."

Immediately the door opened and she nearly collapsed into the soldier who was standing in front of her. Her grabbed her upper arms with unnecessary force and pulled her to her feet. "This way." It was that voice she had been hearing behind the door for a while.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair as she took small unsteady steps following the soldier at her side. It felt like forever before she ended up in front of a very large door. It opened and she tried not to react as she was led into Rahl's bedchamber. It was elaborately decorated in shades of crimson red, gold, and black and she tried not to let her eyes roam towards the very large canopy bed on the far side. The soldier let go of her arm and pushed her inside and the doors closed behind her. They were alone together.

Rahl looked at Raelin with odd curiosity trying to see what it was that was going through her mind at that moment. He had only asked her to his bedchamber to further his desire for her, to make his wish a point to her, to make it obvious that he was determined to have her.

"What can I do for you my dear?" He was sitting in the chair by his desk and he turned his upper body so he could face her. She looked absolutely ripe for the taking, so helpless and so weak before him. He bit back the urge to force her to bend to his will.

"You're a cruel man."

"If you get the chance to know me you'll find that I'm exactly the opposite."

"I don't want to get to know you."

"Which leads to the question then why are you here?"

"I'm hungry."

"I heard."

"And thirsty."

"What do you want me to do about that?"

"What do you think?"

Rahl tried his hardest not to laugh. They were both staring each other down like they were battling to see who would look away first. He won.

"Maybe we can come to an arrangement Raelin."

"I'm not going to arrange anything with you."

"Then you can die."

"Then you won't get what you want from me. What is it you want from me?"

"I already told you."

"Yes, but you can't simply want me for me. You want me for a completely different reason. What is it?"

"You can't simply accept the fact that you are all I want."

"No."

"Alright." Rahl rose from his seat and walked over to her with painful slowness that had Raelin backing herself up against the door leaving her no where to run.

He got as close to her as he dared, close enough to instill enough fear in her, and close enough to feel her chest rise and fall against him. "I'll give you food Raelin if you let me touch you."

Raelin swallowed and she swear he could hear it too. "Touch me?"

"Touch you." Then she felt his hand at her inner thigh and her skirts didn't seem to help at all. It felt like his presence there burned right through the material right down to her bones. His hand wedged further in between her legs, her skirts still protecting her, and she jerked away from him before he could get any further.

"How dare you!" She walked deeper into the room to get away from him, keeping her back to him to avoid his piercing eyes. It didn't seem to help she could feel them on her back.

"You want food and water don't you? Then let me touch you."

"Give me another option." She tired to sound demanding, but her voice couldn't have been anything above a whisper.

"Your only other option would be to marry me…either way I'll still get what I want."

"You bastard."

"You keep saying that and I'm finding it highly offensive."

"I could do worse things to you if you'd take off this damned Rada'Han."

"Which is exactly why it is around your neck, but let me make it better suited for your beauty."

She cringed, but he didn't touch her. He waved his hand over it and it turned into a beautiful choker. She turned towards the mirror and gasped it was gorgeous. A black velvet background with detailed hieroglyph ribbon with tones of green and copper. A stunning gunmetal Scarab in the center with delicate black metal swag chains and an Egyptian Eye pendent suspended from a genuine Hematite bead. Fastened with an adjustable silver plated hook and chain clasp that she had no doubt would not budge.

"I was right; the green goes nicely with your skin and fiery hair. Is it true that red heads have hot tempers?" Rahl asked as he gently brushed her long red locks away from her so he could see her shoulder.

Raelin turned suddenly at slapped him across the face. "Answer your question?"

Rahl held his jaw in his hand. His cheek stung with her bow and it only pleased him and it was evident in his eyes.

"Make your choice Raelin."

"Now?"

"Now."

**I can just feel the sexual tention. REVIEW!!!**


	3. Fine

**Disclaimer: Don't have any affiliation to anything.**

**Note: Sorry this one took so long, life got busy, you know the usual. I've been writing this in small portions for a couple weeks and now I have to leave for a wedding so I haven't gone over it or anything. Sorry if it's choppy and full of mistakes. I seem to do that a lot. Oh well. REMEMBER this is rated M for a reason; sexually explicit mentions in this chapter.**

**REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 3—Fine

Rahl's eyes were set in a hard stare at absolute nothingness. He couldn't believe she had denied him and as consequence she had been sent back to the dungeons, but he knew she wouldn't last long. He was underestimating her and he cursed himself for doing so. He hadn't seen her in nine days and all of his reports on her well being are the same. She never says a word, doesn't cry or whine, doesn't complain, all she does is lay without purpose on the stone ground. Rahl had this sickening feeling in his stomach that she had accepted her fate, that Raelin was okay with a premature death. His hands gripped onto the table and he took out his anger on the defenseless piece of wood. He would have heard the small cracking of splintered wood if his guard hadn't come in at the exact moment.

Rahl turned his gaze to his guard who had the faintest tints of fear in his eyes. The soldier with whom he had trusted Raelin with had sweat coming from his pours and his mustache slightly quivered with his lips. Rahl growled at him making the poor man jump a little and step back. "What?"

"Sir, Raelin…she…well…she, um-"

"If you do not tell me what you came to tell me I'll run your own sword through your body."

"Sir, Raelin isn't waking up."

Rahl stood up immediately and pushed past the man and began his decent to the dungeons. He hurried his pace down the stone halls, nearly tripped over the spiraling staircases, as he made his way past his guards to the girl's cell.

"Open the door." His teeth were clenched tightly as the soldier fumbled with the keys, dropping them, and bending to pick them up.

Aggravation and irritation washed over him as he kicked the soldier forcing the man to fall on the ground. Rahl grabbed the handle, whispered incoherently, and the door snapped open the doorknob breaking off into his hand. He discarded the knob on the floor as he pushed into the cell Raelin's name on his lips. He fell to his knees at the girl's side lowering his ear to her parted lips and only catching faint puffs of air escaping her body. With a gentle hand he put one hand under the back of her knees and the other on her upper back to lift her up into his arms. A moan escaped her lips, a scowl visible on her face. He glanced down at her noticing that her eyes were slightly open, she mumbled something less than coherent as he walked back up to his room barking orders at his men to get the nurse.

He pushed past the double doors that led into his room and he brought her to the soft cushion of his bed. He noted the way her body seemed to have lost its natural beauty over her lack of nutrition. Her body had settled on eating itself alive, her face was a little sunken in, her lips and cheeks lost of its natural pink flush, her red hair less lively, and the dirt that covered her body didn't help much. It had all been done at his hand and for a moment he regretted it, guilt washing over him, but it didn't last long. He still refused to bring her any necessities, she would wake soon his magic would guarantee that, and when she woke she would agree to his terms.

---

Raelin knew she wasn't in the dungeon unless she was going mad and thought the stone hard floors of the dungeon had suddenly become soft and comfortable. She felt limp, weak, and overall tired, but even if she was dying slowly she was not willing to give in to what he wanted. She kept telling herself that death would be the optimal choice, but the weaker she became the more she could feel herself wanting to give in. Would it be all that bad? Maybe she could do some good, but she had to shake herself mentally. She could feel herself wanting to cry, even in unconsciousness she wanted to mourn in her own self pity.

She flickered her eyes open, her blue orbs met with the all too familiar material of the canopy bed she had tried to avoid a while ago. She was suddenly sick with being alert to her surroundings, she sat up far too quickly and her head started spin. She distinctively heard the soft steps of shoes coming towards her as her head rolled to the opposite side.

"You should be more careful."

Raelin recognized Rahl's voice and she cringed away from him as she felt the bed sink in under his weight next to her. She could feel the energy of his magic pulsing through her veins forcing her mind into a state of consciousness, if she could only bring herself to battle him now she would win the fight. She would slip into her own darkness one last time and never wake up and with that thought she started to cry; not thinking of her show of weakness. She simply didn't care, the tears streamed down her cheeks freely, and she felt his touch on her body. His hand tugged at her waist gently pulling her body into his solid form and without any hesitation she gave into him. The closer she was to his body the more the magic pulsed through her body, the stronger it became, the better she felt, and the freer her tears flowed.

His arms wrapped around her protectively, but she was limp in his arms other than her sobbing that racked through her body. Her chest heaved up and down against him, but she noted his lack of voice, how he had yet to come up with some hurtful remark about her weakness. But there was simply no way she would give in to what he was asking, she just couldn't do it. Or could she?

She wasn't too sure how much time had passed and she didn't care, but soon her tears stopped flowing her mind settling into not thinking at all, just resting there taking as much of Rahl's energy as she possibly could. Simply touching him was giving her the magic she needed to live off of.

"Fine." Her voice was weak and she wasn't sure if he had heard her. Her eyes were closed but she felt him bend over to place his ear at her lips. "Food…water…bath and you can…touch me."

Rahl brought up his head, he was sure she'd give into his proposal, but she was going to take the hard way. Still he had offered her that part of the deal for that reward for himself and even though it wasn't exactly what he wanted he would take it. It was then that the doors opened and his focus diverted to the nurse as she walked in. He lowered Raelin to the bed and turned to the same nurse who had taken care of her when she had arrived.

"Take care of her. Bath her, feed her, give her water, and leave her here when you're through." Rahl took one last look at the girl on his bed before taking his leave.

---

Raelin cursed herself for being weak. She had eaten three plates of food, gotten sick, and then ate some more. She had had so much water she felt bloated and the bath she had taken was the most refreshing experience she'd ever recalled. She was now clean, new clothes on her back, as she propped herself up against the window in Rahl's room. She hadn't been permitted to leave and she knew what was coming and she regretted agreeing to it. She was still young, innocent, and pure as the day she was birthed by her mother. She hadn't been schooled on the workers of a man and a woman; she didn't know what to expect, but she had a fairly good idea of what he would do…where he would touch. He, however, had neglected to specify a few details that she would bring up.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped almost falling down if it hadn't been for the steady hands that caught her. "Oh."

"I hope you found everything to your liking." Rahl's eyes were darker than she had thought she remembered, covered with some emotion that she couldn't quite place. His voice even was a little lower, huskier than she quite remembered. It made the quality of his voice more pleasant to hear she noted and then instantly reprimanded herself for the thought.

"Let go of me." Her voice was still weak, but she wasn't sure whether it was because of her former state or because of the close proximity of his lips to her own.

"No." He was blunt with his response and she immediately started to struggle against him.

"Let go of me."

It was then that she felt his hand lower down her waist until his hand was firmly cupping her butt and she could feel herself trying to get on her tip toes, but it didn't help. There was a smile on his lips in pure enjoyment as her eyes widened a little.

"Wait I-" she tried, but was cut off as he squeezed her butt using, what seemed like no strength at all, to lift her body from the floor. He let his left hand slide down her body until he grabbed onto her thigh to lift her leg around him and then help her with her other leg until she was wrapped around him. He himself noticed how instead of going limp she locked her ankles behind him as he pulled away from the wall.

"I know what you are going to say. That I never specified my conditions, but I did when I tried to touch you. You know every well what I meant and I will get what you guaranteed me."

Her eyes widened as he laid her back onto his bed, unhooking her legs so they dangled off the edge of the bed.

"I'm afraid you only have one way out Raelin." His hands lifted the dress he had had the nurse pick out for her to wear. He didn't want her in that standard confessor robe all confessors wore, he wanted the clothes she wore to flatter her body for his pleasure. He climbed over her, his right hand still gliding up her leg to her upper thigh wedging her legs apart against the force of her body as she tried to tighten her legs together.

"Give me my option." Raelin grabbed him by the material of his shirt and pulled him up with what energy she had, but she was surprised that he gave into her tub willingly.

"Become my queen."

Rahl heard Raelin growl in protest so he resumed with the pressure of his hands on her thigh.

"Fine."

Rahl pulled away from her then, removing his hand from her thigh, and pulling her up so they were both standing and he held her firmly in his arms.

"Tomorrow you will be mine." Rahl lowered his head and forcefully placed his lips upon her own kissing her. She shook her head in response to the kiss and tightened her lips so he couldn't gain access to her mouth. Then suddenly he let go of her and left the room leaving her alone in the room to contemplate what she had just done.


	4. Kiss Me

**Disclaimer: Really I don't own anything. I swear.**

**Note: So I had nothing to do today which was weird, but I figured I'd get in another chapter. Why? Because Raelin is hitting me over the head wanting to know what happens next in her life and Rahl…well Rahl is being Rahl. SLIGHT sexual content warning. Nothing real serious, but the book porn will come soon...sooner than you think. XD Oh and I'm really bad in this chapter about switching point of views in between paragraphs without splitting stuff or directly labeling it Raelin POV or Rahl POV. I warned everyone in chapter one about the point of views I use so it shouldn't come as a surprise.**

**Nicci Death'sMistress: I imagine that Raelin is either in her first few months of being 16 or 17. I imagined her younger (approximately 14) when I first started working on this story and developing it, but the more mature the story became the older she became in my head. Thank you for your support! 3 **

**If you want to know what the dresses look like, these dresses were what I was picturing in my head. The second one is more important that the first.**

Wedding dress (take out the spaces): i29 . tinypic . com / sm9bpy . jpg

White dress in the bedroom(take out the spaces): i31 . tinypic . com / v5ltfr . jpg

Chapter 4—Kiss Me

Raelin looked at herself in the full length mirror in Rahl's bedchamber and all she could think of herself was that she was a failure to her sisters. She was now officially Rahl's wife and queen over his land and that thought had her wanting to double over in her own bile. Of course the gown was not something she had pictured herself wearing at her own wedding, but Rahl had been the one who had picked her dress. It had been rather uncomfortable and not her pick of color, but red was a color of royalty which she now was—by force. The instant she could get out of that dress she did, but the one she currently was in definitely was just as bad. An off white dress that ended at lease three inches up her thighs, her shoulders were mostly bare except for the gold straps on them that lined the V neck and the back of the dress.

Raelin turned around and her face fell as she stared at her behind in the mirror. A small squeak escaped her mouth as she realized that what she was wearing was hardly a dress at all, but one of those things women wore for their husband's enjoyment. Her eyes widened in terror as she nearly ran over to the closet, but all she found there were Rahl's clothes and she hardly could put those on.

"Oh dear Mother Confessor." The curse escaped her lips before she could stop herself and she continued her search for coverage.

She had no idea how much longer she would have before Rahl came busting into the room, but soon enough she gave up. Raelin took a deep breath before plopping herself down on a chair and crossing her leg over her knee. Her hand roamed to her neck and she gave a useless tug on the Rada'Han.

"It won't come off. I made sure of that." Rahl stepped into the room and looked at the woman he barely knew who he now could call his wife. His plan was working perfectly.

"Let me guess. I have to wear it until you get what you want and then you can kill me." Raelin didn't even bother to look up she recognized his voice all too well.

"I won't kill you unless you make me."

"Ha. So do you have what you want yet?"

"Not quite."

"You have me. I officially belong to you. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

"But you still want more?"

"Yes."

"I have nothing else to give."

"Yes, you do."

Raelin stood up and walked across the room until she was nearly a foot away from her dearly beloved. She had the sudden urge to slap him across the face or punch him or better yet run her dagger through him.

"You've taken everything from me you bastard. I don't have anything to give to you, but a piece of my bloody mind."

Her chest heaved upward her anger visible across the features of her face, construing them awkwardly. She dug her nails into the palms of her hands forcing half moon red lines to form on her delicate skin. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew he could blast her into the opposite wall without so much as touching her she would have done something to hurt him.

"I hope the seeker gets to you before I do. That way I won't have your murder weighing on my conscious." Raelin stepped away from him then to go over by the window; she desperately needed the cool air of the night to penetrate her feverish skin.

"And how do you plan on killing me confessor?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Right now. I want you to be my wife."

"I already am."

"Yes you are. Come here."

Raelin turned towards him, but remained in the same spot. She stood there staring him down not willing to relent to him like she had done the last time. She wasn't sure how long the silence echoed between them before she gave him a shake of her head. "No."

A small devilish grin started to form on Rahl's lips as he admired the girl's defiance. He'd always wanted a woman who could fight him or at least challenge him and here this girl was doing just that. He could see the innocence in her eyes, the fear, and how he so desperately wanted to take that from her. All it would take him to turn her into a woman was five minutes, but to force her into his bed would certainly not do him any good. He needed her trust, her love, and most importantly her willingness to give into what he wanted. He decided right then at that moment he'd give her a month to frolic around as she pleased while he worked on getting under her skin and if by the end of that month he didn't have what he wanted he would simply take it from her.

"Come here."

"No."

Rahl raised his hand and gestured for her to come closer to him, but Raelin didn't budge. He gestured again and she began to walk towards him until she was crushed up against his chest.

"How dare you use magic on me." Raelin wanted so dearly to wrap her hand around his neck and confess him, perhaps make him jump out of his own window. She then decided it wouldn't hurt to try. She had heard of one instance where the Rada'Han's power had not worked. It had simply been a story she was told as a young girl, but she decided she was going to test it.

"I told you to come."

"And here I am." Raelin let her body relax against his own. She wasn't sure exactly how to be sexy or alluring to the opposite sex, but her sister had told her once that it comes naturally—it was part of being a woman.

She parted her lips and brought her arms up so she could rest her hands on his chest, but instead of pushing him away she balled up her hands scrunching up the material of his shirt in them. She tugged down, but he didn't take the hint so she let her right hand smooth up until her slender fingers could tangle with the hair at the nape of his neck. She added a little bit of pressure to her fingers while at the same time getting onto her tip toes.

"Kiss me." Raelin didn't move her lips; the two words were a low moan in the back of her throat made for his ears to hear.

Rahl knew she was planning something; there was simply no way she would give into him this quickly or this easily. He had always imagined that he would be the one to seduce her not the other way around, but he was going to enjoy her little plot. He lowered his head down to her and let her guide his lips to her own. He could sense her inexperience it wavered on her tongue as she toyed with his lower lip. Rahl wrapped his arms around Raelin letting her gain entrance to his mouth all the while backing the two up to his bed.

Their kiss was heated; one would say passionate, but to Raelin it was an act or she was trying to convince herself of that. It wasn't really that hard to pretend that she was attracted to him because, even if she didn't admit it to herself, she was attracted to him. Her physical pull to him was undeniable and it was nice to be so close to him, but she refused to let her mind side track from her ultimate goal. When she felt her body being lowered onto the bed she dug her nails into his back, but he merely grunted into her mouth as he wedged his way in between her legs.

Their position was so natural, as if the two had been divinely made for each other so that when they came together they fit like a glove. Raelin moved her hand to his shoulder and she pushed him with all of her strength until his back was on the bed and she was straddling his hips. Her dress was bunched up at her hips revealing her undergarments and the thin material did little to prevent her from feeling the bulge she was sitting on top of. Instinct took over and she moved her hips in a small circular formation and she was pleased to feel the bulge get bigger and harder.

Raelin spread her hands on his chest and arched her back as Rahl grabbed her hips and guided her motion over the most sensitive part of his body. All the while the only thing on Raelin's mind was getting her hand around his neck and as soon as she did she looked down on him. She forced down her whole body weight until he caught on to what she was doing. He grabbed her by the wrist and in response she brought her other hand to his neck as well. If she couldn't confess him she would choke him. She watched as the lack of oxygen construed his face and she wondered if he wasn't as strong as he acted like he was.

Rahl looked at the woman on top of him and thought for a brief second how much he was getting turned on by her attempt to try and murder him. It was really a shame that he was letting her think she could choke him when in reality at any minute he could snap her neck, but he needed her and more importantly he needed her undamaged. He let go of her wrists, grabbed her waist, and very easily rolled over so that he could pin her underneath his body. He wrenched her hands from his neck and secured them above her head with his right hand.

His left hand cupped her cheek with a gentleness no other person could have imagined came from him. "Go to sleep Raelin, go to sleep."

Rahl bent down and kissed her forehead before letting her go and rolling to the other side of the bed. He watched her for a moment as she tried to stand up and he merely chuckled at her.

"You can't get up."

"You bas-"

"You asked for it Raelin. I think you should stop trying to kill me. I'll always win and until you learn that I'm going to bind you to our bed every night."

Raelin only caught two words in his last statement. _Our Bed_. The thought repulsed her, but at the same time warmed her body with a tingling sensation she had never felt before.

She cleared her throat and shook off the images that were suddenly roaming her head. She came up with the only statement she could at that moment, but her voice betrayed her. "Richard will get you." Her tone had taken on a silky quality, muting her usual high pitch for a lower huskier one she didn't recognize and she had not doubt Rahl noticed.

"Not if I get to him first. Goodnight."

Raelin struggled against the invisible bindings that had her bound to the position on the bed. It was uncomfortable especially since she hated to sleep on her back, but she was also relieved in the sense that he hadn't tried to make any sexual advantages on her that she didn't permit. But as soon as her mind drifted off to how badly her body was aching for him to fill that need in her lower abdomen she cursed herself to hell. She'd just tried to murder him and it hadn't worked and she could only imagine what was going to happen next in her life. Raelin struggled a little bit more before giving up trying to get past his binding spell when she knew it was no use, but she didn't fall asleep. How could she?

**REVIEW PEOPLE!!!**


	5. Brutal Awakening

**Disclaimer: Don't have any affiliation to anything. I'm depressed writing that bit there. I wish I had the time to write a novel or a screenplay.**

**Note: The summary to describe this story has changed from the quote to, my form of, an attention catcher. **

**REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 5—Brutal Awakening

Raelin bent down over a beautiful rose bush, cupped a red rose with the palm of her hand, and brought it up to her nose so she could smell its beauty. The scent filled her with an overwhelming feeling of warmth and the yearning to go home. Home. There wasn't anything left. She had been staying in a small village with her sister, her mother, her father, and her half brother. Her family had been slightly complicated. Her mother, Millicent, and father, George, met after her father's first wife died giving birth to their son, Fredrick. Millicent had been the confessor of George's village and soon his life was consumed by the loneliness of the loss of his wife. Somehow, someway, because Raelin didn't know the full story, Millicent got rid of George's pain by confessing him. Then Millicent fell in love and that was it. Now they were gone, each one of them. She'd watched her father die to try and protect her mother and then watched her die, although she really wasn't too sure what happened to her brother.

Her blue eyes blurred a little and she faintly saw her own tears fall on the petals of the rose. It was all _his_ fault; they were _his_ soldiers, and_ his _orders that had her family murdered. She should have died too and if it hadn't been for her sister she would have. The two of them escaped together and had been together until she was taken. Now, as far as she knew, she was the last one of her family left. Unless her brother had somehow managed to survive, but she didn't have a strong connection with him like she did her sister so she couldn't be sure. Maybe she'd ask Rahl for that information, if he didn't know he could find out, and she could see her brother again and maybe there would be a light at the end of her tunnel.

Raelin patted her cheeks with her fingers, trying to rid the wet of her tears, and she blinked repeatedly to stop the flow of tears that threatened to pour out again. She stumbled backwards before tripping over her skirts and falling backwards onto her butt then completely onto her back. She stayed in that position, not finding the energy to pull herself back up, and simply closing her eyes to let the setting sun beat into her exposed flesh. It felt good to be outside rather than cooped up inside that cell she'd been suffering in, but the emotional battering she was being tortured with now didn't quiet make things any better.

Two weeks a bride and already she wanted out of her marriage. For the most part she kept to herself, choosing to wallow in her own self pity, than doing anything productive with her life. She spent most of her day in the bedroom, taking breakfast and lunch alone, and then trying to do various things with her day. Rahl had limited the places she could go and even then she was constantly under watch, even though she couldn't see anyone, she could feel the eyes. Mostly she found herself in the gardens since that was the only place she could go outside without Rahl risking her getting away. But that was just the thing. She spent her time outside preparing herself to escape, making sure every detail of her plan would go successfully, and she was going to try.

The gardens had simply been a way of escape for her mentally from the horrors of the castle, but she'd found a breach in the brick wall on the far side of the gardens just beyond the large maze that encompassed most of the grounds. It was just big enough that she figured she could squeeze her body through or at least dig in the dirt a little to make it bigger. When she was going to try to escape? She wasn't sure. It would have to be in broad daylight because she had a curfew. She not only had to be in before the sun went down, but she had to eat dinner with her husband and then of course she was bound to the bed for the night. Her life had become fairly dull, but she figured that wouldn't last for long. When Rahl got tired of waiting he'd take what he wanted from her and she had a sick feeling she knew what he wanted and there was no way she'd give that to him. The thought repulsed her, plus she figured herself too young, but then again she could think of countless reasons not to give into that hideous act. She'd never consider doing that with him. But before her mind could fully process the idea she heard the footsteps, heard them slow, and then come to a stop not too far from where she lay.

"I don't like being watched." Raelin didn't bother trying to stand up; she didn't even bother looking over to see who it was.

"Get up."

"Is that how you speak to your Queen?" Raelin let her head roll to the side so she could profile the man who had come to retrieve her. "How would you like it if I tell my husband how you speak to me? With that tone of voice laced with malice, hmm? Why don't you just say what you are dying to say to me?"

She had gotten used to the hatred that emanated towards her around every turn. She could understand the women that gave her dirty looks for she had taken a coveted position, but she really didn't understand why some of Rahl's soldiers hated her. But this man in front of her now, she could hear the words he had wanted to add to his command.

"Go ahead then." Raelin rose from her position on the floor with some form of regal confidence not even she knew she possessed. "Say it." She stepped closer to the man who couldn't have been more than thirty years old. "Which word are you thinking?" She paused for a moment. "Would it be bitch?" No answer, but she stepped closer. "...no, not bitch, how about whore?" Raelin dared to step closer ending a foot away from the man. Her taunts were turning him red in the face and he was so ready to crack and release his anger on her and for some odd reason she wanted him to release that anger. She was tired of walking around and being scrutinized. She had done nothing, she didn't even want to be where she was let alone given the title she had been given.

"Bow. You are beneath me. Bow." Raelin inched her chin upwards, upturning her nose at the man. She couldn't quite comprehend what exactly it was she was doing, but she was doing it none the less. She didn't know what it was she was trying to accomplish by being this woman. Her words were full of pride and pain, a deadly combination, and she found the slightest bit of hope in the simple fact that this may be her release.

The man stepped back his eyes showed his inner turmoil and that was when he struck. His had connected with her cheek with such force it threw her body to the ground. Raelin fell on her knees her palms catching her fall with consequence. She could feel the sensitive flesh of her palm starting to sting what she hadn't expected was for him to take another blow this time to her shoulder. She bit down on her bottom lip holding back the scream that so desperately wanted to escape from her the back of her throat. Her wound hadn't quite yet healed, after all an arrow had run right through her body and there was only so much natural and magical remedies could do to heal her before it was up to her own body to do the rest of the work. The blow to her shoulder sent her onto her back. She thrashed her head from side to side and she noticed a pool of red forming on her upper shoulder forever tainting the white dress she had been wearing.

"You've betrayed us confessor. You deserve to die."

Then she felt another kick to her side which forced her body onto her other side and then she heard the footsteps of rushing soldiers, the others that had been watching her. But she didn't want them to come to her rescue, she deserved the beating and she knew it. The man took a few more blows to her body before the soldiers tackled him to the ground, but even through her own pain she stood up without a tear.

"Stop!" She yelled at the men, but they didn't listen to her.

Raelin fumbled forward and tried to grab onto the soldiers, but they simply shrugged her off and took the man away. He didn't fight rather he look satisfied and willing to accept his fate which would no doubt be death, she was sure, and she would do everything in her power to prevent that. Then she realized she was alone and she knew she should have taken the opportunity to escape, but then there was that part of her that knew she would bleed to death if she did. For a moment she struggled with herself. She had married Rahl so she wouldn't die; she had shown her weakness once before, but could she fight it and accept death with ease? No she couldn't. He would hunt her down; he would find her before she could get far enough away. She would need all of her strength to run away from him and in her current state she knew she wouldn't be able to even run.

She shuffled her feet forward towards the entrance to the castle completely alone and left unattended by the men who should have been at her side helping her. Raelin kept walking gripping onto her arm because of the ache that spread down from her shoulder and shot down her arm like a knife cutting through her limb. She slowly climbed a few sets of stairs towards the main room that she knew Rahl took residence in during the day. She was in desperate need of a numbing save and some bandages to stop her bleeding. She glanced over at her shoulder and winced at the sight of blood that had streamed down her dress. It had been a beautiful dress, but now there was a large pool of blood that led to several different streaming lines of blood down the delicate fabric. Raelin was grateful when she reached the large wooden doors, but she found that she couldn't push them open. She pressed her body up against the doors, but still it was no use. She slumped against the door, her legs folding underneath her body, her arm limp at her side. Her sight started to blur from the blood loss, she was sure, and she gathered as much strength as she could to knock her fist against the wood two times. The noise she made wasn't loud, but she prayed it was loud enough.

"Enter."

And for the first time in her life she was happy to hear his voice.

"I said enter."

Raelin tightened her hand, but couldn't quite form a fist so she just slammed her scrapped palm against the door. She swore for a moment she heard a loud growl and then suddenly the doors caved in on her and her upper body hit the brick floor. Above her was a man she didn't recognize, but the look on his face was one of fear not of concern.

"Who is it?"

The man above her mumbled incoherently.

"I suggest you answer me."

Raelin forced herself up so she could see where Rahl was in the room and when she saw him she called out to him. Her voice was weak and raspy, she hardly sounded like herself, but Rahl spun around and when he saw her she was pleased to see concern cross his face. She was surely needed for something important or else he wouldn't have been so concerned over her well being. Raelin closed her eyes as Rahl lifted her into his arms and finally, with the comfort of knowing she would be safe, she let the darkness consume her mind.


	6. Time is Running Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my imagination.**

**Reviewing keeps me writing so review.  
Sorry I took so long, I got really busy, but here is this chapter.  
The chapter is choppy because I wrote it three different times and took parts from each version and meshed them together.  
**

Chapter 6—Time is Running Out

Raelin kept her eyes closed as her mind slipped back into consciousness. She didn't want to wake up yet, not now, not ever. She couldn't feel any pain which was abnormal or maybe it was her mind supressing it, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that nothing could prevent the emotional pain that coursed through her body that made her want to cry. She could sense someone in the room with her and it didn't take her too long to fingure out where she was. She was laying on their bed, it was comfortable, and the material of the bed sculpted her body into its warm embrace. The only thing left was to guess who was with her, servent or husband? So she listened, she waited.

A minute might have passed before she simply gave up and started to cry. Raelin knew she was doing a lot of that lately, mostly by herself, but occaisonally in front of Rahl. She couldn't help it, she had never been in control of her emotions. There were way too many things that had gone wrong in her life and all of these past experiences made her want to cry harder. It was then that she felt the hand on her forehead brushing back her flaming red hair and the soft breathing of the man she was unsure about. She hated him just as much as she was starting to care for him. However if she had the opportunity to strangle him she would probably take that chance. She blinked her eyes open and was met with the dark irises of her husband, eyes she was coming to know well.

She brought a weak hand up to his face and cupped his cheek with her palm. Even if she didn't like it he was the only person who could offer her the twisted kind of love she needed. As long as he cared she really didn't care. She needed someone in her life that needed her because no one else did. Rahl needed her and somehow that thought was comforting and for a split second she thought of giving him what he wanted. It was only for a split second, never, she would never do that, never ever ever. But then how would it feel to just give in? She imagined it would be the most pleasant feeling in the world until she was punished for her actions. It would be a pleasure beyond pleasure that she wanted to experience. She had to get rid of these thoughts, but with his lips so close to her own that became difficult.

"I'm sorry." Raelin's voice was weak still and she realized she must have been out for days.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I provoked him."

"It doesn't matter anymore. It will not happen again."

"No, you didn't."

"I did."

"Why? He didn't do anything wrong."

"He hurt you. In my eyes that is treason, treason results in death."

---FLASHBACK: RAHL---

"Kill him." Rahl's voice was harsh and echoed from the back of his throat and came out in the form of a growl. His fury was not something to be messed with and everyone around him had bowed heads and shriveled shoulders, they all shrunk at the sight of his power. "I'll do it myself." Rahl started his descent into the dungeons with such determination that nothing else seemed to matter to him. One of his soldiers had hurt his Raelin and that was unacceptable and the punishment for such an offense was death and he was determined to get exactly that. Soon darkness consumed him, the only light as he traveled were the occasional torches high upon the walls that guided him safely in his desired direction.

As soon as he got to the soldier stationed at the dungeon door he pulled out the man's sword intent on a bloody death. "Open the door." Rahl gripped onto the large blade so tightly his knuckles started turning white and when the door opened he calmly stepped into the room. A few soldiers followed behind him with lit torches for light and at the sight of the man Rahl's blood boiled over. He was kneeling whispering something to himself, probably a prayer. "Get up."

With a peaceful calm that seemed impossible to Rahl in the light of death, the man stood up with a simple look upon his face as if he had achieved something godly. "How dare you hurt her and for that you will give your life."

"I have done my duty and I gladly welcome my death. Death will be a safe haven in light of your hellish kingdom."

Rahl lunged forward pressing the tip of the blade to the man's lower abdomen and plunging the blade fully into him. The gurgling sound of blood in the man's mouth was pleasure to Rahl's ears and in response he tugged the blade up sharply. Rahl wrapped his arm behind the man's shoulder as he pulled the sword upwards inch by inch and Rahl placed his lips close to the man's ear. "Your head will be cut off and sent to your village—to your mother's doorstep. Your body will be cut into pieces and disposed of without proper burial. And now you die slowly."

Rahl pulled the blade out of the man and walked away, blood visible on his clothes as he left. "Let him bleed to death." He tossed the sword on the floor before heading back up the way he came for he knew Raelin would wake soon and that she would need his attention. She had looked so weak there at the door, begging for help, and her voice so soft and meek; he would never admit how much it had pained him to see her like that.

---END FLASHBACK---

Raelin closed her eyes and let her hand fall onto her stomach and a sob racked thorugh her body. She was responsible for his death, if only she had not provoked him he would still be alive. "I have blood on my hands."

"Do not think that way Raelin."

"And why not? I'm responsible for his death. You ran the blade through his body because of me. It is my fault." Raelin mustered up as much strength as she could to pull herself from the bed. She felt Rahl's hand on her back to help her up and to support her body and he then sat next to her and he forced her body to lean up against his own. She couldn't help, but let him she didn't have enough in herself to even hold her own head up.

"What is it you want from me Rahl? I want a clear answer, the real answer. You wanted me for a reason. Tell me. Now."

"What is the point of telling you something you already know?"

"That isn't an answer."

"Alright, but first you must know that I will get what I want either by your consent or by force."

Raelin simply let her gaze focus on the carpets on the floor and waited for him to continue.

"I want a confessor and since I know I won't get that from you. I want a child."

"And you would force me to bed with you?"

"As a last resort."

"Do you really think I would consent to that willingly?"

"I would hope. It makes things easier."

Raelin didn't speak for a long while and when she did she had a feeling this was what she was supposed to do.

"I'll make you a deal Rahl."

"Why would I make a deal with you if I can simply take what I want?"

"Because whether or not you will admit it you care what happens to me. I don't know why, but you do."

There was a pause and in it lingered a hint or resentment from Rahl. Raelin knew she had found his weak point--herself. What was she to do then with herself? The only way she could really hurt him would be to rid herself of the world, but she couldn't do that. Could she?

"What is it you want Raelin?"

"If I willingly consent to go to bed with you and a give you a child it must be female. If it is male I want the privilege of killing it. I will not have a male confessor at your fingertips. The child will grow and be taken over by its powers. It will kill not only me, but you as well. That is all I want."

Rahl was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again. "Fine."

"You want a confessor that badly?"

"When you have fully recovered you will give into me Raelin. You have made a deal with me and you will uphold to it." Rahl stood, his arms careful to drape around Raelin and help her lay back on the bed. "For now rest. When you are fully recovered our deal will come into play." Raelin watched as Rahl crossed the room and left out the door and she closed her eyes, but for some reason she could not fall asleep.

---

It may have been the way her hips swayed from side to side that had him licking his lips in anticipation of something he knew wouldn't come. Or it could have done something with her flat stomach or the curl of her lips as she lowered her body in dancing motions. Her hands were all over her curves, sliding up her sides, up her middle, dancing along her flesh and he swore that her eyes bore into him. Rahl leaned back into his seat as the girl danced in front of him; he brought his wine cup to his lips and sipped on the liquor. He watched the girl step towards him and his body stiffened as she leaned a delicate hand to his knee. Immediately she was on the floor.

The back of Rahl's hand gently falling back down to his side as he stood up from his seat; shots of anger coursed through him like that of a peeking volcano. The girl coiled into the floor, the tears forming on her face, as Rahl lowered his upper half and his hand gripped to take a fistful of her brunette hair. He pulled up hard so that her ear was close to his lips.

"Don't ever touch me." He couldn't enjoy the girl with Raelin on his mind.

For a moment he wanted to beat her, but he let himself drop back down into the chair, frustration visible in the thin line of his lips. He almost felt guilty enjoying the pleasure that still hundled to the floor unsure of what to do with herself. There was his problem. He was starting to feel and that was becoming his mistake. What was it about that firey red head that had him twisting in his chair? That had him changing everything he knew about himself? He realized that he would continue to change with her near, but he needed Raelin. And there was his problem. Without her his plans would go to failure and his life would end with the Seeker and that was simply not going to be allowed. One way or another Rahl was determined to get what he wanted and now he was one step closer, but he feared that keeping this Confessor around would ruin him. He had a choice to make after this child was born, a choice that he knew would kill him.


End file.
